


Behind the Tree the hands of Eve and Adam meet

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [160]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he gets the call at one in the afternoon — <i>she's escaped, Shawn, be on the lookout</i> — it comes as no surprise. </p><p>[AU during An Evening with Mr. Yang]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Tree the hands of Eve and Adam meet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Behind the Tree the hands of Eve and Adam meet
> 
> Fandom: “Pysch”  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun. Title from Denise Levertov. 
> 
> Warnings: spoilers for season three finale
> 
> Pairings: none 
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Wordcount: 260
> 
> Point of view: third

_It was too easy._

The thought wakes him at noon the day after catching Mr/Mrs/What-the-fuck-ever Yang: _It was too easy_.

He'd known it in the car when she handed over the detonator, when she let the cops cuff her, when she grinned as they drove away. 

So when he gets the call at one in the afternoon — _she's escaped, Shawn, be on the lookout_ — it comes as no surprise. 

He gently puts the phone back on the cradle, sure that some guards would've already been sent to Mom and Dad, Gus and Abigail. 

But Yang(what is her real name? He should find that out) won't go after them. They're not the ones she wants. She's too smart. 

Besides, he knows where to go. 

She's waiting for him with a black Oldsmobile. "Will you leave them all alone?" he asks.

She smiles. "I knew you'd gotten bored playing for the good guys," she says. 

He repeats, "Will you leave them alone?" 

Nodding, she pats the passenger seat. "C'mon, Shawn. We'll have fun all over the world, if we want." 

She's insane. She took his mother. 

But she didn't kill anyone. Notorious serial killer, half a dozen kills over ten years... so why didn't anyone die this time?

"You were courting me," he realizes, letting himself fall into the car. "Holy shit."

She laughs and starts the car as he shuts the door. "We'll have fun," she says again. "Won't we, Shawnie?"

He stares at her. "I don't even know your name." 

Her smile is terrifying. "Call me Bonnie."


End file.
